The new kid
by ForeverX1
Summary: A new kid arrives at the school and doesn't exactly click with another student and a little scuffle breaks out.
1. Introductions

  
  
The New Kid  
  
It was a rather gorgeous morning in Westchester New York. A definite change from the rain that had been pouring down from the clouds the majority of the week. It was the perfect time for the man to take a break from his work and just take a minute to look out and enjoy the view from his office. He scanned the clear skies, green trees and then down below. That was where his joy came from. Walking, running, standing, sitting here and there were people of various ages, races, and backgrounds. The common thread they all shared was the fact that they were mutants. Persons born with strange often wondrous powers. They were at his place, his school, to learn to control the gifts that had been bestowed upon them by God himself. That was his joy, sharing his knowledge, his help, his heart with others to insure they are as well off as he is. That was the kind of man Professor Charles Xavier was.  
  
Charles smiled at those outside. He turned in his chair to face the mantle. On it was a photograph of his first students. Scott Summers, Ororo Monroe, Jean Grey, and Hank McCoy. He took them in when they were young and scared and molded them into strong, capable, important men and women. Three of them remained at the school to teach others while Hank ventured off into the world of science. There was another more recent picture next to that one. It had Scott, Jean, and Ororo but also Logan, the newest addition to the school. He was a loner they helped a few years before and seemed to be a loose cannon but he settled down after a bit and got into the professor's way of thinking and got the urge to help out fellow mutants. Those four were also members of what the students called 'X-Men'. They defended the free world against mutants who would use their gifts for evil or personal intentions.  
  
A broad smile spread across Charles' face. It was all happening just the way he dreamed it would as a young man. Charles turned to face the window again. He could sit there looking out his window till the sun went down. Unfortunately he wouldn't have that time. As soon as he turned his back his office door was wrenched open and slammed shut again. The invader stormed to Charles' desk and threw a file down on the desk. Charles turned around and gazed into the face of a slightly irritated Canuck.  
  
"Since when did we become a halfway house?" Logan asked.  
"What?" Charles replied, dodging the question.  
"This is the Xavier Institute not the Salem Prison."   
  
Charles sighed and looked down at the file. As he thought, it was the file of the newest student he brought in to the school. Christian V. Darchart. A troubled youth from Washington D.C. he has ran with more then one gang in his lifetime and committed several crimes. Charles saw him as someone who definitely needed help.  
  
"The problem Logan?"  
"The problem is your bleeding heart Charles." Logan snarled. He pointed at various pages on the file. "Have you seen what this kid has done? Most of the kids here are victims of crimes committed against them, not the criminals themselves."  
"Logan I-"  
"This kids a candidate for Magneto's camp. Not ours." Now Charles was getting genuinely upset.  
"Are you forgetting who you are Logan?" He asked. "Forgetting what you have been through, what you have done in your life to get you to this point?" Charles stared long and hard at the mutant standing in front of him. "Should we really compare his record to yours?"  
  
Logan snarled a bit and stood up. Relenting to the professor's will, but obviously not liking it. Charles regarded him with the face of absolute authority. Logan took the file in his hand again and turned and walked out of the office.  
  
Now then. Charles could watch till the sunset.  
*  
  
Logan returned to the admissions office to find the boy still there. Logan didn't know whether that was a good or bad thing. It was what Xavier wanted though. Xavier called the shots, so Logan just did it like he wanted. Logan stood in the doorway and motioned for the boy to follow him. He grabbed a bag and threw it over his shoulder and walked out of the door. Logan eyed him carefully, picking up every detail. Five foot three inches tall. Brown eyes, bleached hair in braids in a design of sorts on his head. His eyebrow and nose were both pierced. He dressed in baggy clothes, with the jeans coming down over the shoes he wore. Logan didn't see him as a threat at first glance, but after looking into his file and taking this better look at him, Logan could see possibibities.  
  
The boy, Christian, seemed to be a quiet one. He didn't say much as Logan led him around the institute. Showing him various labs, classrooms, dorms, the gym, and other things. He seemed to take it all in stride. Logan was hoping the boy would talk more so he could be able to get a feel for how he thinks, but that just wasn't happening. When the two had passed by the dining hall, a voice pierced Logan's mind.  
  
Logan, I need you for a moment. Charles spoke mentally.  
"I'm still touring him around." Logan spoke aloud. Christian looked at Logan funny as he appeared to be talking to himself.  
Leave him to get something to eat and come back for him.  
"But-"  
This is important.  
"Fine." Logan turned to Christian. "I have to take care of something. You go inside and chow down for a bit and I will be back to get you soon." Christian shrugged.  
"Whatever." He said.  
  
Logan looked at Christian for a while and then strode quickly back to where Xavier's office was. Christian watched Logan leave then entered the dining hall. It was big to say the least. There were windows all around that let the sun shine bright into the hall. Seated at dozens and dozens and still dozens more tables were students. It was odd to see them. Some of them looked like normal humans. Others had hair color differences, or facial and bodily deformities. One such boy who sat alone in a corner was at least six foot something and had to be damn near seven or eight hundred pounds. Christian saw a man like that on Jerry Springer once. He wondered if that man was a mutant too.   
  
The food was laid out like a buffet. The entrees ranged from American food to chinease, Mexican and every other kind of food out there. Christian took a plate and some silverware and went straight for the Mexican food. He went to work making himself a giant burrito to enjoy.   
  
As Christian fixed his meal he did not notice people around him staring at him a bit. As well as conversation dying down in various places in the dining hall as he was noticed by more and more students.   
  
What Christian did not know is that his repuatation preceeded him. A certain student by the name of Tyrol Jacoby possesses a small telepathic ability. Whenever there are rumblings of a new student to enter the school, Tyrol probes the minds of the faculty to find out a bit more about them. He doesn't dare go near the Professor or Jean Grey for fear of being found out as they are telepaths as well. Ororo and Logan are easy pickens though.  
  
"So is that him?" A girl next to Tyrol asked, pointing. Tyrol quickly pushed her hand down.  
"Okay Lilith, can you not point at the potentially dangerous criminal?" Tyrol replied, a hint of a european accent creeped into his voice.  
"Well is that him?" Tyrol nodded. "He doesn't look like trouble." She said.   
  
The girl opened the bag she held in her arm. There was movement inside the bag and a small armadillo poked its head out. The girl handed the creature a small piece of food to nibble on and it went back into the bag. Tyrol looked at the bag and then at the girl. She just shrugged. Behind those two another girl watched Christian. She brushed a lock of hair out of her face as she came up behind Tyrol and Lilith.  
  
"I am sure he's a nice guy." She said. Tyrol and Lilith turned to look at her.  
"Nice guys don't shoot people." Tyrol said.  
"Oh get off the criminal kick." The girl replied.  
"When you get off your 'everyone is good' kick Wendy." Tyrol said. "Let's be real, everyone does not have good intentions."  
"He would have to for the professor to let him in here I would think."  
  
The three of them watched Christian get a drink and make his way to a table to sit down. As he did a few people got up from where they were sitting and moved a bit away from him. Christian didn't seem affected in the slightest. Still, Wendy didn't think this was very nice for people to do that to him.  
  
"Someone should sit with him at least. Make him feel welcome instead of like he has the plague."   
"Well mother Theresa, why don't you?" Wendy glared at Tyrol.  
"I'm there." She said.  
  
There was a soft sizzling sound as Wendy got ready. One of Wendy's few abilities was to be able to picture any location on earth in her mind and her body would take her there. She stepped back a bit from the others. The sizzling became a bit louder. Lilith and Tyrol's hair stood on end for a second before a flash of light and took Wendy away.  
  
Christian was presently putting a hamburger in his mouth. He was just about to bite down on it when something flashed beside him. Christian looked to the side and saw a girl sitting there. She had short brown hair, and brown eyes that looked strangely…feline. She looked like she kept in pretty good shape to, Christian noted to himself.  
  
"Hi." She said.   
Christian made some noise of greeting.  
"I'm Wendy Brejot." The girl said with a smile. Christian also noted a few very sharp teeth in her mouth, almost like fangs.  
"Christian."  
"New to the school huh."  
"Something like that."  
"How do you like it so far?" Christian took a bite out of his burger.  
"It's alright. Nothing to write home about."  
"It'll get better."  
"If the people were any friendlier I would need a bodyguard." Christian said. Wendy laughed at the joke.  
"They're just kind of nervous about new people." Wendy said. "No telling what they can do."  
"Whatever." Christian said. "I am just here to get a better shot at a job in the future to help my mom out." Wendy nodded.  
"You'll get there here. Education and power control."  
  
Christian was about to say something else when a dark skinned boy sat down at the table. He was directly across from Christian and staring bullets at him. Christian raised his head and gave him a glare then returned his eyes to his plate. Wendy looked at the other boy, Fredrick Williams was his name, and could just feel a bad vibe radiating off him.  
  
"So," Fredrick said.   
Christian kept eating.   
"You supposed to be big time or what?" He asked.   
Christian kept eating.   
"You come in here with a record and you think people are supposed to be scared of you?"  
Christian kept eating.  
"I'm not talking to myself here."  
Christian stopped eating.  
"I'm sorry." He said. "I thought you were." Wendy stifled a laugh. Fredrick glared at her and back at Christian. This time Christian met the other boy's gaze and kept it.  
"You run with anyone?" Fredrick asked.  
"The Killions, and then the Sarawzors." Fredrick laughed.  
"Those are babies." He said.   
"And you?"  
"The Spalone Family." Christian laughed now.  
"Wannabe mafia punks. I remember you tried to run into D.C." Christian kept laughing. "You got sorely embarrassed for that."  
"We snuffed out enough of the Killions to pay that back."   
  
Wendy looked at Fredrick with surprise. She didn't know he had any violent past. Well, he had been arrested for robbery but he wasn't convicted. She thought Christian was the only crook in the school, everyone did. Wendy tried to correct herself. She didn't want to think of Christian as a crook already when she didn't even know him. Wendy glance around and saw Tyrol and Lilith looking at her.  
  
"Bunch of non knowing punks. Second rate G's." Fredrick continued. Christian stood up and Fredrick did too. Now Wendy was definitely getting worried. She saw a bad situation just develop into a full blown conflict with no idea of where it would end.  
  
"I may not run with them any more," Christian said. His voice was low. "But I do not cater to anyone's disrespect of either group. Understood?"  
"No." Fredrick said with a smirk.  
"You want me to wipe that stupid grin off your face?" Christian asked.  
  
Fredrick didn't reply with words. Instead a fist of his shot out and struck Christian in the chin. The blow had surprising strength behind it and Christian landed about fifteen feet back. All the students in the dining hall were hushed at the site of the newbie flying through the air and through a table. Fredrick jumped up on the table there were just sitting at. But Fredrick looked quite different. His body was covered in hair from head to toe. Long fangs and talons sprouted from his mouth and hands respectively. A tail ripped through the back of his pants. Blood red eyes narrowed at Christian as he recovered on the floor.  
  
"Just what are you doing?" Wendy demanded.  
"This is something you wouldn't understand."   
  
Wendy watched Fredrick leap across the dining hall at Christian. Tylor and Lilith ran up to Wendy.  
  
"Did you by chance cause this to happen?" Lilith asked.  
"I know you always wanted guys to fight over you Wendy but this is ridiculous." Tylor joked.  
"This isn't over me." Wnedy said. "They were talking about some groups or something they used to run with and Fred was talking about Christian and then this."  
Christian flew through the air and through another table.  
"Okay. I know Fred gave Logan a run for his money when they first met." Tylor said as he observed the fight. "So if this boy doesn't do anything soon, chances are he isn't going to make it."  
  
Wendy looked on with concern as Fred grabbed Christian by the throat and slammed him against the nearest wall. Wendy saw that everyone was just standing around watching. She wasn't going to just sit idly by and watch this though. Wendy ran to fight and grabbed Fred's arm.  
  
"Come on this has gone far enough." She said.  
  
Fred looked at Wendy out of the corner of his eye. He shot his free arm back and his elbow struck Wendy in the chest. Specifically the gold pendent around her neck. As Wendy flew backward the shattered image inducer failed to work. Her physical person shimmered for a bit then gave way to pointy ears, black and white fur, a tail and everything else feline. Wendy clutched her image inducer as she felt the stares of the other students. She couldn't take people seeing her in her true form. A flash and she was gone from the dining hall.  
  
Christian's vision began to blur as Fred's grip around his neck tightened. His claws piercing his skin a bit. The blood dripping down Fred's hand seemed to only fuel his fire and his grip only tightened. Christian had to do something or he wouldn't be making it. Christian focused on his legs, the primary source of his powers. His legs began to glow a bit. Those looking on were awed as Christian's legs faded into something that looked like a jet turbine, complete with the fire, and smoke. Christian shot up into the air carrying Fred with him. Christian shot through one of the arches in the ceiling. He was unaffected. While using his powers Christian was invulnerable to injury. Fred on the other hand had to let go. He dropped on his back to the floor.  
  
"Oooh, nice." Tylor remarked.  
  
Christian hovered in the air for a moment waiting on Fred to recover. It only took a moment for him to do just that. When the werewolf mutant was on his feet again Christian shot down towards him. He grabbed Fred and flew through a few of the buffet carts. The students began to 'oooh' and 'aaah' with each impact. Christian was still on top of Fred. The were-mutant kicked up with both feet catching Christian in the gut. Another shot to the face and Christian was airborne again. This time Fred grabbed him while still in the air. Christian's power kicked in and they flew towards one of the windows.  
*  
  
"Can I go back now?" Logan asked. He rocked impatiently on the edge of Charles' desk.  
"No. I want him to have time to get to know some students. If he is there by himself I know he will fit in in no time."  
  
Charles looked out his window again. The sun had moved a bit in the sky. There was a sound like glass shattering. Charles quickly scanned the ground. Laid out on the ground was one of the students. Fredrick Williams, only Fred was in his werewolf form.  
  
"What is going on?" Charles wondered aloud. Logan came up to look behind him. On the ground Christian walked out of the hole in the window.  
"I knew it!" Logan said. He turned on his heels and ran out the door.  
  
Fred was a lot faster then Christian gave him credit for. Enhanced speed and reflexes seemed to come with the new form. Every time Christian put him on the ground he was up an instant later coming back for more. Christian thought he may just have to put this guy out for good. It wouldn't endear him to the professor, but the guy was trying to kill him. Christian rammed Fred back through another window into the dining hall. The glass shards scratched him here and there but he didn't pay attention to it. Christian kept flying until Fred hit a wall. Fred didn't go any further as it was a brick wall he struck. Fred finally appeared to be knocked silly for a moment. Christian reared back to punch him across the face when he was hit by someone else. Christian and this person rolled a bit before Christian ended up on his back looking up at Logan, claws extended and pointing at his face.  
  
"I knew you were trouble." Logan sneered. "And now you showed your colors."  
"I didn't show anything." Christian replied. "But I am certainly not cool and you people attacking me."  
  
Christian let his power do its thing. Christian went up into the air. Logan tried to keep a grip on him. Christian looped and went through another window. Logan still didn't let go. Instead he retracter his claws and slugged Christian in the chin. Christian blacked out immediately and fell toward the ground. Before the two hit something caught them. That something was a telekinetic 'net' by one Jean Grey. She lowered the two in front of where she and the professor were. Logan stood up and kept a firm grip on Christian's arm. Fred dropped down beside Christian. A victim of Jean's handiwork as well. He immediately turned to normal in the presence of the professor.  
  
"Just what is going on here?" The professor demanded.  
"I told you he was trouble." Logan said.  
"Well?" The professor said.  
"He jumped me Professor," Fred explained. "I was just eating and the next thing I knew I was through a window." Christian wore a look of sheer anger.  
"Don't even put this on me you son of a--"  
"Enough!" The professor said.  
"There's a way to find out the meaning of this." Logan said.  
Charles thought of this only for a moment. True, he could use his power to enter their minds and see the true culprit but he never used his powers without another person's permission and never wanted to use them on another mutant. He would have to find out another way. As they stood there, there was a flash and a crackle of lightning. When everything cleared, Wendy stood in front of the professor. She held her shattered image inducer in her hand.  
  
"Fred started it." She said. "And he smashed my image inducer."  
"Oh come on!" Fred shouted. "That boy did that too!" His arms were flailing about as he explain, or yelled his side of the story. "I was sitting there eating and this guy comes up and picks a fight with me, decks Wendy, and the rest is history."   
  
The professor wasn't listening. He was looking at Wendy. She looked hurt as she gazed at the broken device. He then looked at Fred, all the joy and happiness drained from his face. Logan let go of Christian and grabbed Fred.   
  
"I think we need to talk punishment." Logan said as he dragged Fred away. Charles turned in his chair unable to say a word. He simply followed after Logan and Fred.  
"Okay people, nothing more to see." Jean said trying to regain control. The group of students that gathered began to disperse slowly. Only Tylor and Lilith remained. They came up to Wendy.  
"You okay?" Tylor asked.  
"I'll be fine." Wendy replied.   
"I'd have gotten him out of the way sooner if I knew he was going to hit you." Christian said.  
"It's okay. I am sure I will get another one."  
"Thanks for saving my butt just now." Wendy smiled at this.  
"No problem. I didn't think it would be right for you to get in trouble for something someone else started." The smile stayed. "Besides, it doesn't seem to me that all the rumors about you are true." Wendy turned away from Christian. "I like that." A flash and Wendy was gone.  
"Rumors?" Christian asked. "What rumors?" Christian looked around at the Lilith and Tylor. They looked at each other and quickly hurried off.  
"What rumors?"  



	2. Combat results

  
  
  
It was an adjustment to say the least. Christian never could easily fall asleep in a bed that was not in his own. A feeling always nagged at him. Perhaps it was paranoia. The thought that being in someone else's bed, a certain amount of control is given up by the sleeper. Christian didn't like that. Sleepovers as a child were not Christian's thing. Not that Christian really worried about that sort of thing. He was too busy worrying about other things. The bed certainly did not lack comfort. It was a springy king size bed with an ornate looking headboard and bed posts. Christian would pick this over the beds in juvy hall any day of the week. This bed was not at home though. Christian was not laying back surrounded by dozens of beautiful half naked women, WWF superstars, and rappers on the posters that may have been the wallpaper of his room. There wasn't a TV to the left of his bed, there wasn't a bookshelf to the right of the bed, there wasn't the fruit punch stain on the floor that never came out.  
  
Christian tripped up on that thought. His mother always told him not to carry red drinks into his room. Listening to his mother at a young age was not Christian's forte. And of course five minutes after he was in his room, the drink was all over the floor. Christian's butt wasn't quite as red as the drink, but it was pretty close after that. Christian wondered what his mother was doing at that exact moment. He didn't feel right at all leaving her at home in Washington. She insisted that there were plenty of neighbors and nurses and such to make sure she is alright. Her main concern was her son. That's how it always was with them. His main concern was his mother, and he main concern was her son. Mother/Son, God, family, school, job. Their respective lists went in that very same order.  
  
Mama Darchart would definitely frown upon her son fighting at the school he was just admitted to. It was bad enough he had been fighting all his life and running with gangs and doing this and that. Christian blamed himself for the stroke his mother had. If he hadn't been such a bad child and fighting and all this and that kind of nonsense perhaps his mother would still be up and around and working. Christian tried to push the thought of the wolf looking boy from his mind. Laying on this foreign bed that didn't happen. On the ceiling was a very large mirror so that when Christian looked up he saw the bruises and scars he was given from the fight before. Nothing too serious to be worrying about. Christian had been stabbed, and shot in his time so a scratch here or there was really anything. Christian didn't want to fight though, well not at first. But Christian's mind functioned as a finisher of things. You start with him, you can guarentee he will finish. That's just another thing to fix at the school.  
  
Christian felt like the school was the best thing for him. The professor could teach him to control his powers and he would get an education. Very good. Still Christian felt un easy about the whole thing. Even though he was a mutant, being around a whole school of them was still a creepy thought. And after the scuffle he had at lunch, he knew the others were watching him, talking about him, and Christian didn't like that either. A lot of things have come up in Christian's life that he didn't like. But he just dealt with it.  
  
A flash of light.   
  
Christian recognized this display as he had seen it twice in the last few hours. He raised up a bit on his bed and saw…what was her name…Wendy Brejot, sitting on the edge of his dresser. She sat, legs crossed at the ankles in jeans and a red shirt, hair short and cropped to frame her face, brown almond-shaped eyes sparkling. Obviously her image-inducer was fixed.  
  
"You know I could have been naked." Christian said dryly. He felt strangely comfortable enough to joke with this girl. Perhaps because she tried to help him out in the fight earlier, and ended up saving his ass from getting in trouble for starting it.  
"Oh." Came the reply. "How's this,"  
  
A flash again.   
  
There was a knocking sound at the door. Christian yelled a response even though he already knew who was there. Wendy walked back in and took her seat on the dresser again. She looked over the room and seemed disappointed that it was undecorated.  
  
"You going to unpack?" She asked.  
"I'll get to it at some point." Christian said, laying back down.  
"This place looks dreadfully bare."  
"Maybe I like it like that."  
"I doubt that."  
  
Christian sat back up. Wendy hopped off the desk and walked over to this window. The evening was just setting in.  
  
"There was a spare image inducer for me to use." She said. "The Professor warned me to keep this one healthy. Dr. McCoy wouldn't be back for a while yet. So there won't be any more made soon."  
"Oh," was all Christian said in reply.  
"They think you're a criminal." Wendy said rather boldly. Christian was caught off guard a bit.  
"Do they?"  
"Well that's the rumor going around. Thanks to Tylor. Rumors are kind of his thing."  
"I'll be sure to take it up with him." Christian said. And really Christian did make a mental note to talk to this boy to see that nothing more was spread. It may have been true but no sense in everyone knowing about it.  
"So are you?" Wendy asked.  
"Am I what?"  
"A criminal."   
"Define 'criminal'." Wendy shrugged.  
"I dunno. Someone who commits a crime."  
"Why would you want to know that?" Christian asked. "Wouldn't it make you uneasy around someone like that?" Wendy's head went from side to side in disagreement.  
"No. Not knowing the truth about someone. Now that makes me uneasy."  
"Fair enough."  
"And I did keep you out of trouble today." Wendy said. "You owe me."  
  
Wendy leaped into the air and did a nice forward flip. She landed gracefully and silently on top of one of Christian's bed posts. She looked ready to listen as if Christian was ready to tell.  
  
"Were you in a gang, really?"  
"I wouldn't really call them gangs."   
  
Christian began to explain.   
  
"Gangs in my view are so frivolous, ready to kick people out or turn on someone for any small reason, or any bit of green that is waved in front of their face."   
  
Christian sat up on the bed.   
  
"The Killions are a perfect example of this. We were inseperable, and always had each others backs no matter what. They find out I am a mutant…"   
  
Christian sighed and laid back down.   
  
"Then it all changed. When they tried to kill me, you know who my saviors were?"  
"Who?"  
"A couple of guys from a rival gang of mutants." Wendy was surprised at hearing someone talk so calmly about people wanting to, and attempting to kill him.  
"The Sawrazors were a family." Christian smiled at this recollection. "That's really the only word that fits them."  
"But you did do things you shouldn't." Wendy said.  
"We had to survive." Christian said matter of factly. "I know I did. My dad wasn't around at all in my life. It was hard on my mom I know. She had to pay bills. I had to get my money elsewhere."  
"How?"  
"I stole it, hustled it, sold drugs for it." Wendy took this all in, not trying to formulate a judgment till she knew the whole story.  
"Of course I am not saying it was right. But it is what I had to do." Wendy nodded.  
"My mom didn't like any of it. We were always into it. She wanted me in school, and working. I wanted to be out with my boys. My family. I didn't even see the health of my blood family failing. My mom was all the family I had and she had a stroke."   
  
Christian turned his head to one side. Perhaps, Wendy observed, to keep a tear from rolling down his cheek in plain view of his visitor.  
  
"Any way you look at it, it was my fault."  
"You don't control people's health. That may be a mutant power, but it's not yours."   
"Doesn't matter. It's a reality. She couldn't work anymore. I had to let the Sawrazors go."   
  
Christian began to correct himself even as the last sentence finished.   
  
"Not let them go, just not go out with em for a bit. I needed to be working. My mother needed me."  
  
As Wendy listened, and she was listening intently, she didn't see the bad egg that was supposed to be Christian V. Darchart. Though he did do some crooked things, he was doing them for a purpose, he was pushed to it. Wendy wondered with some concern and maybe a little fear if Christian had ever killed anyone. Was he capable of that?  
  
"That Xavier guy told me this is where new starts are supposed to happen. So I am trying to make this mine."   
  
Christian rolled off his bed and walked over the dresser his bag was on. He looked at it for a moment then unzipped it.   
  
"With guys like that one I fought earlier, that may be difficult though."  
"That's just Fred. He doesn't get along with anyone." Christian slammed the things he had in his hand on the dresser.  
"He disrespected where I came from." Wendy watched Christian's demeanor become a bit more menacing, more…capable. "I tolerate that from no one."  
"Dully noted." Wendy said. Christian turned back to Wendy. "We're not all like that here."  
"I'm seeing that." Wendy allowed a moment to blush before backflipping off the bedpost.   
  
It was odd for Christian seeing what looked for the most part like a normal girl moving with a cat's grace, speed, and agility. Christian knew that he was in for a lot more odd sights and sounds from this school. He tried to take it in stride. Wendy looked at her watch.  
  
"Ooh, I have some work to do." She said as she headed to the door. Christian was surprised she didn't just use her other way out.  
"You know," Wendy began as she opened the door. "You never answered my question."  
"And that was?" Christian asked.  
"Are you a criminal?"  
"You tell me." Wendy smirked a bit.  
"I'll get back to you."  
  
The door shut behind her as she left. Christian watched it for a moment. He had not meant to tell Wendy as much as he did about himself. He didn't want to give people too much on him, before he knew enough about them. It was all about leverage. Christian was going to have to watch himself around this Wendy girl. Seems like she could tap into him.   
  
Maybe it's just the unfamiliarity of the room getting to him.   
  
Christian didn't like that.   
  
Not at all.  
  



	3. first class

  
  
  
  
Why oh why did God invent Chemistry? Well if you believed God did it or even if you believed in God at all. It was a wonder if God was an all knowing, all-powerful being then why would he-or she, if you are a feminazi-create mutants? Being all knowing, God should have known what was going to happen. It has been said in one or two organized church services that God knows everything that will happen to a person in their lifetime so why does our all loving God Permit things to happen to us? Why are we allowed to get pimples? Why do we get stood up at proms? Why do our parents get divorced? Why do mutant powers surface? Why do we gradually grow fur and look like a cat?  
  
But there is a tangent going on. So let us get back to the thought at hand. Why God why? Well the other stuff could be dealt with but chemistry sucked. Where was it written that you had to study mixing the red stuff with the blue stuff and answer why you get the green. There was no chemical engineering in the future so why sit in the class with Dr. Cecilia Reyes always rattling off formulas and such? It was enough to wanna tear your fur off.  
  
"Hey cat girl," A voice said. "You going to pass the papers back or not?"  
  
Wendy Brejot shook her head a bit to clear the academic and religiously critical thought she had going. She brought her mindset back to the present as she took the stack of lab packets from the student in front of her. She took a packet for herself and for her lab partner, Lilith, and passed them back to Tyrol.  
  
"Are you going to keep zoning out like that?" Lilith asked. "Cuz if so I will get a new partner."  
  
Wendy shook her head 'no'. She knew how serious Lilith was about her grades and all. Lilith like her record to be rather flawless. Wendy had a moment of deep thought one time and hypothesized that Lilith's urge to be perfect spawned from her mutant imperfection. At will Lilith could cause her exterior to morph into the likeness of an armadillo, complete with the tough skin and shell. She would often joke that she was the "Armadillo Queen" and would take such a moniker when she joined the X-Men.  
  
"Wendy never thought about joining the X-Men. She was at the school mainly because they gave her an image inducer that gave her the appearance of human features rather then the cat ones she possessed.  
  
"This is so boring."  
"Perhaps, but where else can we get a whole chem. Lab to play with?"  
  
"Wendy just shrugged and looked over the instructions. The door to the lab opened and another student walked in. He drew a few looks because he was new, a few more because of the fight he was in before and still a few more because of his hair. Apparently the boy decided to take his braids out of his hair. Now there was a bleached white afro puff sitting atop his skull. It didn't bother him in the slightest of course, but it was new to everyone else.  
  
"Ah, Christian," Dr. Reyes said he stepped in. "The Professor told me you coming to my class." Dr. Reyes looked over the room. "You're coming in the middle of a partner project so you are going to need one."  
  
Immediately a hand shot up into the air. It was a small shaky hand, connected to a small shaky arm, connected to a small shaky boy. He had short blond hair that went every direction, bloodshot eyes, and pale skin. He looked rather sickly. He seemed to not be able to stop moving or twitching as if he had a tic or was on speed or something. This was quite normal though. This was Ziggy after all. His mutancy had something to do with his metabolism and that someway affected his brain. It was like he had ADHHHHD. He wasn't stupid though. Just strung out.  
  
"I don't have one" Ziggy said, hand still raised. "Angelo is in the infirmary."  
"Well Ziggy make sure you fill Christian in."  
  
Dr. Reyes gestured for Chrisitan to sit at the table with Ziggy. As Christian passed the tables and students he was watched. Sitting in one corner of the lab was a very angry boy. Christian looked his way and stared at the person he fought with a day before. If looks could be heard as they happened, Fred's look said "we aren't finished yet." Christian's replied, "any time you are ready." Christian took his seat beside Ziggy and glanced at the lab packet.  
  
"Wassup G?" Ziggy said. Christian looked at him and saw his hand outstretched.  
"Hi." Christian said. Ziggy took his hand and did a funny looking handshake with it.  
"How you be hanging my brotha?" Ziggy asked. Christian cocked an eyebrow.  
"What?"  
"Oh don't play me man." Ziggy said. "Don leave a guy hanging dawg." Christian's brow wrinkled.  
"Can you talk normal?" He asked.  
Ziggy's face took on a hurt look for a moment.  
"Sorry." He said. "I was just trying to connect with you."  
"Connect with me?"  
"Yeah." Ziggy nodded seemingly with his whole body. "You're a G. gotta use gangsta speak."  
  
Christian rolled his eyes. No doubt he had been thinking that because of the rumors that had spread before his arrival. Christian looked back at Tyrol.  
  
"You know, I get the feeling he doesn't like me." Tyrol said to himself and the others around him. "Happens when you talk about people." Wendy said.  
"Oh please. I talk about everyone."  
  
That much was true. Tyrol talked about everyone at the school. He had a few mutant powers but the one he frequently liked to use was the semi telepathic ability he had. It wasn't that strong but it was enough to poke around in people's heads and learn what he didn't need to know. Tyrol amassed a great deal of popularity this way. Mostly because people wanted to be his friend so he wouldn't go stealing their secrets.  
  
It wasn't too much longer of a wait until the all knowing, all-powerful God decided to make the class bell ring. Wendy was thankful for that and quickly gathered her books and such. When she looked up, Christian was already near the door. Ziggy was only a foot behind. Ziggy liked to latch on to folk and apparently found someone new in Christian. Lilith, Wendy, and Tyrol left the room to get to their next class.   
  
Wendy was barely out of the door when she was grabbed by a pair of strong hands and pulled into a tight embrace. When she was finally let go, Wendy stepped back to look at the body in front of her. It belonged to a tall, built blond boy. He smiled one of those boy band lead singer smiles that caused all the girls to scream whenever they saw it.  
  
"Hey, how's my girl?" Bruce Davidson asked.  
"Just fine." Wendy replied. Bruce kept smiling.  
"I just got back from home." He said.  
  
Bruce had been gone a week to tend to a sick relative. Wendy enjoyed it in a way because it gave her room to breath. She liked Bruce true enough but he did seem to smother her just a bit at times. And they weren't even officially dating. It made Wendy feel good in some aspects to have someone so into her despite what she really looked liked.  
  
"My grandmother had some kind of infection but she is okay now." Bruce said as if Wendy asked.  
"I'm glad.  
  
The four continued walking along. Bruce quickly put his arm around Wendy as if he was claming territory.  
  
"So what's up for tonight?" Bruce asked. "It's Friday so I know we aren't staying indoors."  
"Doesn't matter to me." Tyrol said.  
"There are a couple of movies I haven't seen," Lilith began to say.  
"Movies it is." Bruce stated.  
  
Wendy was not in the mood but Tyrol and Lilith were going to so it couldn't be bad. As they passed Chrisitan and Ziggy, Ziggy was saying something about the movies and bouncing around. Christian seemed to agree just to shut Ziggy up. Wendy thought the night might not be bad after all.  



	4. night out

  
  
  
  
  
"And remember, being allowed out is a privilege that can be revoked." Orero…oreo…orori…the black lady with the white hair said in closing her safety speech. Christian hoped and prayed that this would not be the procedure every time a group of students went into town. The lady had told them about the importance of anonymity in an un safe society. Christian wondered why they should hide what they are. It's a fact of life, why should they be forced to keep it to themselves? That's like Christian painting his face white to hide his blackness. It's just what he is. Why hide it. The answer of course was obvious. If people know who they were they would react with fear and possibly violence. That was something they did not need happening.  
  
There were about ten or fifteen students who were out in front of the mansion. Christian knew Wendy and Tyrol, and Lilith. There was some new blonde kid hanging all over Wendy now though. Christian hadn't seen him before. Wendy didn't look too too pleased with the blond over coat she was carrying. Not that Christian was concerned anyway. When the lady finished her speech the group dispersed a bit. Some of the students had cars of their own and would be driving them into town. This blond boy had a car of his own. A new Mustang convertible from what Christian could see. The boy put the top down and Lilith and Tyrol hoped in the back. Wendy sat in the passenger seat. The boy gunned the engine and rode off with a squeal of the tires. Christian could just feel himself so impressed by this boy's show of bravado….ha!  
  
After the students with automobiles departed there were about six students left. The lady was taking these ones into town in the Institute's van. Christian didn't mind not having a car. A car gave you a ton of extra things to worry about. Being driven around in a not too bad looking van was just fine by him.  
  
"We ready to go?" Someone asked.  
  
Christian turned and sighed at what he saw. This is what he was not altogether fine with. Standing before him was the five foot one inch, 90 pound frame of Ziggy the crackhead mutant. Well he damn sure looked that way. Only this sight was so much goofier looking. Earlier in the day Ziggy had asked, no, begged Christian to borrow some of his clothes. He gave in and now Ziggy was dressed in a hat too big for his head, a huge shirt and baggy jeans with a belt that had to be looped around his body twice to be able to be fastened right. The other students laughed when they saw Ziggy, but Ziggy didn't care. He was content with how he looked. Christian liked that about him. Christian had props for anyone who didn't let what other people say or think dictate who they were and what they were going to do.  
  
"I'm tight huh?" Ziggy asked, hopeful. Christian laughed.  
"Yeah Ziggy, real tight."  
  
Ziggy grinned and climbed into the van. Christian went in second, followed by the other students. The white haired lady got in the driver's seat a moment later and started the van. She did a quick headcount and made sure seatbelts were on before pulling out of the institute drive and through the gate onto the open road. On the roof of the van, Fredrick Williams laid stretched out, watching the stars in the night sky above his head. His mindset was not as serene as the environment around him though. He had bad intentions on his mind, and those intentions involved one Christian V. Darchart. Fred had things to settle with the boy, and it would be settled.  
*  
  
It wasn't a long ride into town to the movie theatre but Bruce sure made it seem like one. His mustang was quite new and he wanted to be in it as long as he could and wanted his passengers to have the same privilege. Well doubtless in his mind it was a privilege. Wendy could do without the privilege. Every second Bruce was in the mirror checking his hair, or his teeth or something. After that he would look at Wendy as if trying to catch her looking at him. At stoplights he would get the attention of other people on the road and gun the engine, or he would turn up his sterio system loud as hell. Everything he hoped and assumed would. Lilith and Tyrol sat in the back quiet as can be, not making it any better for Wendy like they were supposed to. Wendy was definitely glad when the large neon sign of the movie theatre appeared in the distance. A few moments later and they were out of the car and making their way to the theatre.  
  
A few minutes after Wendy & Co. arrived, the Institute's van pulled up in the parking lot. After much begging and pleading, the white haired lady agreed to park the van a ways away in the parking lot. Then no one would see they rode on a van. It was a matter of pride. If anyone of them saw any prospects of the opposite sex they didn't need to be turned off by the van appearance. Christian and Ziggy were the last out of the van, Ziggy bouncing around all the while. Christian looked at him funny whenever he looked at him period. Ziggy just garnered that kind of reaction.  
  
"You don't get out much do you?" Christian asked. Ziggy shook his body no.  
"Not really."  
"Thought so."  
"Parents didn't allow it." Christian looked at Ziggy. Ziggy took a breath preparing to let out a bit of self revalation. "They thought it was some sort of growth disease I had. I came out of the womb way way premature, and underweight, it was a wonder I survived. My siblings they were all normal." Ziggy seemed to be fighting his innate urge to bounce around. "I'm the oldest and yet smaller then my ten year old sister. I can eat anything, everything and not gain a pound. My body burns everything up and soon as it enters my body."  
  
They started walking towards the theatre. Christian was still listening intently to Ziggy as he was genuinely interested in hearing Ziggy's story.  
  
"The professor has a theory though." Ziggy continued. "My brain is super developed. I was found to have a genius IQ in the fourth grade. My first words were explaining the theory of relativity. I am a certified big brain."   
"Sounds like that wouldn't be a bad thing to have." Christian remarked.  
"Take it with a grain of salt. You know what I said about my body eating everything up?" Christian  
nodded. "All that energy goes to my brain. Doesn't leave much for my body to use to develop."  
  
Christian nodded again. That explained why Ziggy was twenty years old and yet so small and frail. And Christian surmised that the energy and super developed brain translated into the fact he never seemed to be able to stop moving. This was new to Christian. He never thought before that a mutant power could be a bad thing. Ziggy was super smart, true enough, but his power seemed to be a curse in a way as it left him so physically behind everyone else his age. All Christian's power did was ruin a pair of pants or two. He guessed he got off lucky.  
  
"Aight dawg. What's on the menu?" Ziggy asked as they got to the ticket window. Christian rolled his eyes. Ziggy was in his 'gangsta mode'. For some reason he thought this would endear him to Christian sooner then just being normal.  
"I haven't followed what's out in a while."  
"Screech it is." Ziggy said.  
"What's that?" Christian asked.  
"Some slasher flick that just came out. Though it might as well be like any other they made. These kinds of movies are never different. Same plot, same characters, same everything."  
"And you want to see it?"  
"Yeah I don't want to be the only one who didn't."  
  
Christian and Ziggy paid for their tickets and went inside, Behind them, Wendy, Bruce, Lilith, and Tylor entered the theatre. Bruce was counting the high bills that were in his wallet, careful to try to get them in Wendy's line of sight. Bruce was concentrating so much he did notice Christian standing in the concession line until he walked into him.  
  
"Hey!" Bruce said in surprise. "You trying to make me lose my cash?" Bruce quickly grabbed at the bills that had fallen to the floor. Christian didn't pay him much mind as he turned around.  
"Should watch where you are walking."  
"I think you should." Bruce said.  
  
Wendy stooped to help Bruce with his money. This caught Bruce's attention and he focused on her again. Christian looked at Wendy for a second and then turned back around in line. Bruce grinned at Wendy, but her gaze was on Christian at that point.  
  
"That's Bruce Davidson." Ziggy whispered. "Rich kid, thinks he runs the world. Dates Wendy."   
"Interesting." Christian said dryly.  
"What will you have?" Bruce asked.  
"Just get me some popcorn or something, I have to excuse myself." Wendy said quickly. She walked off pulling Lilith along with her. Bruce grinned after her.  
"The girl is digging me Tylor." He said.  
  
"I cannot stand that boy!" Wendy said as soon as the women's restroom door closed. Lilith crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall nearest to her.  
"You mean you weren't impressed with his car and his money and everything else?"  
"Not in the slightest. And yet he's always throwing it in my face like I am supposed to be smitten with him because of the stuff he can buy me."  
"You ought to use that." Lilith said. "Get a few bracelets or some earings, or a watch, or a yacht."  
"No way Lilith. I don't want to owe that boy a thing."  
"Well at least help out your best friend here."   
"I should have just stayed at home." Lilith chuckled.  
"But Christian is here, not at the school." Wendy laughed.  
"And that concerns me because?"  
"I didn't say it did, I am just stating a fact." Wendy eyed Lilith suspiciously.   
"I know you Lil'. You're insinuating something." Lilith winked.  
"Shouldn't matter if there is nothing to insinuate about."  
"Okay let's just go back. I can better deal with Bruce's ego rather then your suspicions."  
"Yeah. I need to get some candy for my armadillo."  
  
The two walked out of the bathroom. The guys were still waiting in line, though Christian and Ziggy were no where to be found.  
  
"Why do you even have that thing?"  
"I'm the Armadillo Queen. Why not?" Wendy just shrugged.   
  
Christian and Ziggy got a couple seats smack dab in the middle of the theatre. Christian always hated sitting off to the side and seeing a warped looking screen or be too close to the surround sound speakers and all, or sitting to far in the back, or sitting to far up front and straining your neck for two hours. The best seats were right in the middle. Actually they took up three seats. The third seat was full of candy, drinks, and junk food. All Christian got was a soda. The rest was for Ziggy.  
  
A few rows back from the two Fred sat low in his seat. He never took his eyes off Christian the whole time. He was biding his time for the perfect time to strike his enemy. It was Christian's fault he got in trouble at the school with the professor and he was going to pay for that. The door to the theatre opened and Wendy and her crew walked in. Fred sunk a bit lower in his seat, not wanting to be seen by anyone he knew. The four sat off to the side a row or two in front of Fred. Good. Fred had a good view of everyone he needed to see.  
  
Christian shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He definitely drank his soda too fast and two soon. Nature was calling out to him. Actually about this time she was screaming bloody murder. Christian cursed softly. Right during the previews. That was half the reason Christian went to the movies and it was like taboo to miss them. Another time. Christian got up and excused himself past the other people in the row and made his way up the aisle. He saw Wendy and half smiled at her. Christian didn't notice Fred get up and follow him out of the theatre.   
  
"Another round?" Fred asked. Christian turned on his heels and saw Fred standing behind him.  
"The hell do you want?" He replied.  
"You know what I want." Fred said. His eyes began to redden. "Here or the parking lot, makes no difference to me."   
  
It was bad enough Fred cheapshot-ed him the first time they got into a fight, but Fred was still picking at Christian despite the result of last time. This kid still had plenty of lessons to learn. Christian sure felt like a teacher right then.  
"Here is just fine."  
  
A few feet away from Christian and Fred at the concession counter trouble of a different sort was brewing. Standing at the front of the line was a very big boy. He was at least six feet tall. Hell, more then that. And he was round as can be. There were rolls all over his body that could be seen clearly hanging out of various places of the outfit he wore. His dark eyes were filled with rage as he slammed a meaty fist on the counter.  
  
"I want all your food, how hard is that?" The boy asked.  
"You can't have it. There are plenty of other people that want and will be paying for snacks from us."  
"I don't think so. And I won't be paying. I will be taking. If you don't want to get hurt you can leave now."  
"Look buddy I will call the cops."  
"Oh please do." The boy cross his arms and laughed. "They can do what the want but I ain't going anywhere. Nothing moves the Blob."  
  
Christian and Fred were just about to collide when the ground beneath them shook. They looked around them and saw the Blob boy punching through the counter and helping himself to some food. The employee behind the counter tried to pull the candy from him as well as a theatre rent a cop did. The Blob punched the girl employee sending her into the popcorn machine. She slid to the flood out cold. A backhand to the cop and he was out too. Christian and Fred looked at each other again and then back at the boy. Christian was getting ready for a sucker punch of his own when a chunk of the counter struck him in the chest knocking him back on the floor. Fred began to laugh when another chunk nailed him as well. Fred rolled with the blow and was back on his feet. He grit his teeth as anger surged through his body, His eyes became blood red as he let loose the floodgates that were his control over his powers, Fred changed into his werewolf form and poised himself to attack the Blob. All around Fred people screamed and scattered when they saw him. This got the Blob's attention and he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" He demanded. Fred bared fangs.  
"Your ass."  
  
The Blob turned around, the ground shaking with every step he made. Christian began to focus his mind to activate his mutant power at a moments notice. Blob cracked his knuckles and grinned. Fred took that as an invitation and charged. Blob swung high and sloppy. Fred easily ducked the punch and slashed Blob's gut. There was no reaction out of him. No nudge, no yell, no blood, no nothing. Blob laughed and delivered another devastating backhand to Fred. He landed in the theatre arcade near the door. Christian saw his open space and let his power kick in. Instantly Christian's legs turned to what looked like a jet turbine. Christian went toward the Blob with hands outstretched, like a human rocket. Blob just stood there. Christian hit Blob with all the force he could pick up in that short space. It still didn't matter. Christian hit Blob's gut and richocheted uncontrollably in another direction.  
  
Wendy was really going to hurt Bruce. He had yawned about fifty times since the movie started. Each time he tried to put his arm around Wendy's shoulders. She could not understand what this boy did not understand, did she need to hit him to get the point across? This movie was turning out to be the worst experience in a long time. Wendy wished something would happen to change it all. As if on command, Christian crashed through the left side wall of the theatre and into the middle rows. The people in the theatre scattered quickly. Wendy, Lilith, Bruce, and Tylor scanned the area to see what was going on.   
  
Christian got up slowly. Usually with his power he was not hurt by impacts of any kind. This was something that never happened though. The Blob redirected him and there was no way for Christian to stop himself. Christian wished there was a different way to stop then crashing through a five foot wall into a row of seats. As Christian pulled himself he noticed Wendy and Co were in the theatre as well.   
  
"Dawg, what's going on?" Ziggy asked. He ran to Christian to help him up.  
"Some big mutant." Christian answered.   
  
Christian stood up and rocketed back out to the lobby. Ziggy watched him fly back through the hole he made. A moment later Christian could be seen careening out of control into another part of the lobby. There was a crash after that. Wendy came up behind Ziggy.  
  
"What happened?"  
"He said it was some big mutant or something."  
  
Wendy pictured the lobby in her mind. A moment later she appeared in a flash of light a few feet away from the Blob. At that moment, Fred was in the grasp of the Blob. It was very much the same position Fred had Christian in during their fight. Wendy concentrated again, this time on producing lighting from her fingers. It took a moment for her body to switch from using the teleportation ability to the lightening ability. When it did, lightening erupted from Wendy's hands. The bolts struck the Blob full on his fat frame. The Blob responded by throwing Fred into her. They tumbled head over heels backward and landed in a heap.  
  
"That's my girlfriend!" Bruce shouted. Wendy rolled her eyes where she laid on the floor. "Why don't you try that with me?"  
  
Bruce sized up the Blob as he approached him. Bruce just thought he was all fat easily taken. Bruce began to get a bit larger himself. Bruce was rapidly gaining mass and height. That was Bruce's power he could alter the size of his body larger or smaller. The bigger Bruce got the more durable and stronger he became. Bruce went from his normal six foot height to near eight feet. Bruce pulled a fist back and nailed Blob across the jaw. The Blob didn't even twitch.  
  
"Nothing moves the Blob." was all he said.  
  
Blob kicked Bruce in the stomach. Bruce fell back holding his gut, he was hoping their was no internal damage but with a kick like that he wondered how their couldn't be. Lilith took over Bruce's stand. She had morphing powers like Fred only hers made his turn into an armadillo like creature. Lilith curled up into a ball and rolled at the Blob. She didn't do much though. Blob just punted her away like a football.  
  
Wendy felt Fred moving off of her. She caught her wind back and started to get back up. Why, she didn't know. She didn't know how it started but two students were in a brawl with some strange and powerful mutant. They were definitely breaking one of Storm's rules about not using mutant powers in public. Wendy didn't know why she was even trying to help. She was no fighter. Heck, none of them were, they were just students with powers. They weren't experienced with this sort of thing. The X-Men were perhaps, but they weren't X-Men.  
  
Christian was trying to take everything in everything he surveyed. It was about six mutants against one…well five. Ziggy didn't count since he couldn't fight. Christian had tried his power and that didn't work. Neither did Fred's. Bruce looked to be strong as hell and did nothing, Lilith was no help, and he seemed to be impervious to Wendy's lightening. Tyrol also didn't seem to be lending a hand either. So how in the hell were they going to stop this guy. Then again who said it was there job to stop him? They could just up and leave and let the cops handle it. Christian knew that he had gone after the Blob simply to get him back for hitting him with some debris earlier. It was for pride that he kept trying to stomp this fat guy's ass. Lilith, Wendy, and Wendy's boyfriend did not need to get involved. Wendy was getting hurt too. Christian didn't like that sight of that very much. But he had no idea what to do. Christian thought again of the cops and wondered where they were, the fight had been going on for about fifteen minutes now. Cops were unreliable as hell, but this was slow even for them.  
  
"MUTANTS," A voice boomed through a loudspeaker. "THIS IS THE POLICE, WE HAVE ALL THE EXITS COVERED, DO NOT ATTEMPT TO ESCAPE!" Christian shrugged. Long as they stayed out there.  
"So what now dawg?" Ziggy said rushing up behind Christian. "We got the Blob here and the po po outside. We gotta bounce now."  
"Thinking about it, but how do we get past them if they have the place surrounded?"  
  
Christian was clueless as to what to do, though he was fast formulating ideas. He had had enough run ins with the cops in his short lifetime and sought to avoid them at any cost. The Blob and Wendy's boyfriend were back at it with the boy not fairing to well. A flash of light occurred next to Christian and afterwards Wendy was there in a crouching position. She looked at Christian. He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why do you people think I know what to do?" He asked. Then he thought it was probably due to the fact he's been arrested and all that good stuff before, it was like when police were around Christian was to automatically know what to do.  
  
"YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES TO COME OUT AND SURRENDER OR WE WILL COME IN!"  
"Well at least that gives us two minutes to let our life flash before our eyes." Wendy said.  
  
There was a crack of thunder at that moment. Not just a crack it was one of those thunderous booms that comes out of no where on a clear sunny day where no one thought rain would ever come down. Everyone in the theatre jumped at this, even the Blob was distracted. Thanks to the distraction Wendy's boyfriend landed a good shot that actually floored the Blob. Another boom and lightening followed. Rain poured down outside. Christian could see the cops getting soaked to the bone. This was definitely some freaky ass weather. A gust of wind blew the front doors off the theatre and a cloud of fog rushed in. There also seemed to be someone in the fog. Christian looked on astonished as the lady with the white hair floated through the fog into the theatre lobby. Her blue eyes were now white and crackled with power.  
  
"I have masked us from sight," She said. "Now get out of here and get clear of the theatre, I will pick you up in the van a mile from here." She barked orders like one who was quite used to doing such a thing, or had gotten that kinda training, Christian wondered where. But would do more wondering on a different day. Now they had to haul ass. Lilith was across the room and made for the and emergency exit. As she did she used her power and changed into her armadillo form. Lilith curled up in a ball and rolled straight through the door. Tyrol was quickly behind her and out the door. Wendy disappeared in a flash of light and the white haired lady was gone to. Christian grabbed onto Ziggy and kicked in his 'afterburners' and shot through the door, behind him police stormed the theatre. For a fleeting moment, Christian wondered how the Blob would fare against them. Not his concern though, his was safety.   
  
That and the kind of trouble they would be in when they got back to the institute.  



End file.
